


Темный Росомаха

by garvet, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Челлендж [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, проволока
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Series: Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: 4. Челлендж Антагонистов WTF21, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Темный Росомаха

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/n1hrebluxlkbp0y/IMG_20201030_130106.jpg)

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/iq1n06xikmo6lwh/wolverine.jpg)


End file.
